Gone to the 80's
by the1980skunoichi
Summary: When Kagome leaves, Inuyasha takes the gang to Kagome's time and bug her to go back with them. When they try to go back they get sent back to the 80's and live in the 80's styled California. There will be a sequal. PLEASE R


Gone to the 80's

Inuyasha was in the middle of a fight with one of Naraku's puppets. It was a cold, long fight and it was now life or death with one swing of the Tetsaiga. He might swing it, and lose control because he did not understand the purpose of this sword, and it was to heavy for him. Kagome was in danger with every swing. Then there was a bump in the ground and it was heading straight for Kagome. He was in bad condition and Naraku's puppet was about to finish him off when Sango threw her Hiraikotsu and cut him in half. Then Miroku heard Kagome scream. Inuyasha was in so much pain he couldn't move so he yelled, "KAGOME!!!!" and winced in pain.

Miroku then slammed his staff into the ground as Kagome jumped out of the way and into a tree with the help of Kirara and held Shippo. The demon came out of the ground in pain and Miroku tossed a sacred sutra at the demon as it perished.

"That was a close call!" Shippo yelled as he climbed out of the tree.

"Yeah, well, next time I'll pound you ya' little rat." Inuyasha said to Shippo.

"Inuyasha, SIT!!!" Kagome yelled with anger as he fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You know what you did!!!" Kagome screamed. "I am going home to get supplies for your wounds and I am going to stay there. Sango I trust that you can dress his wounds while I am gone.

"Of course." Sango said sadly.

"Can we come?!?"Shippo screamed in excitement.

"Not this time Shippo, sorry." Kagome said as she turned to leave.

She went home, got the supplies and returned. Then she left as quickly as she came.

But, of course, she couldn't keep her mind off of how Inuyasha was feeling.

Inuyasha came that night with everyone and tried to keep quiet sneaking into her room, but everyone else was new to this time and was excited so much they kept talking, and Kagome woke up. They talked her to going back to the fuedal era but when she went back, they went to the wrong time. They were apparently in the 1980's.

"Kagome where are we?" Inuyasha asked with confusion.

"Oh No...Were back in the 1980's!" Kagome said with worry.

"What does that mean?" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo said unison

"That means we aren't in the fuedal era!" Kagome said with anger.

"How do we get back to your time?" Inuyasha said.

"HOW WOULD I KNOW!!!" Kagome screamed in fury.

"I guess we have to live in --Oh god." Kagome said with anxiety.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango said with worry.

"We are in NORTH AMERICA!" Kagome screamed.

"And North ameriwhatie is where?" Inuyasha said with confusion.

"It is across the Pacific ocean in this era. You don't know about it yet." Kagome said.

When they got transfered to the1980's, they were sent to the 80's styled California. Kagome looked at their clothes. If they wanted to fit in, they had to find regular clothing. They went to the nearest mall and went into the clothing store. When they were done Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were all dressed in 80's styled clothes but, they had to get Inuyasha a hat to cover up his ears. They were eating lunch at McDonalds.(I don't own McDonalds)

"Hey look! Over there!" said the papiratzi.

" how do you feel about your new band 'Shikon no Tama'?"

Kagome didn't know what to say. Now she was _really _confused.

"My-My Band?" She said as sweat drops were coming off her forehead. "Oh the band." as if to act surprised. "Well...I really like the band. We are making a song but, we don't know what to name it." Kagome said to the crowd of papiratzi around her. The cameras were flashing and people were asking to have autographs. "Ok then. I guess that we are famous. No duh." Kagome thought to herself. After 10 minutes of papiratzi interigating her, they were gone as quickly as they came.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think we are famous." Kagome muttered.

"So what does this famous word mean?" Shippo asked with confusion.

"It's a word that means that everyone knows you around the world. And when you're famous other people start to fallow you like what just happend now." Kagome said explaining to Shippo

"Ohhhhhhhh." Shippo said.

"Does that mean we get a lot of money?" asked Miroku.

"Uh huh." Kagome said to Miroku.

A lot of thoughts were rushing through Kagome's head like "How did I get here?" and "Why are we so famous?". All she thinking about was getting out of here or she could live here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A DAY LATER

"Well do you think this is the right house for all of us?" Kagome asked the others.

"Since it has over 8 bedrooms, a living room, kitchen, 10 bathrooms, 5 door garage, gaming room, upstairs living room, play room, 2 laundry rooms, spa, indoor swimming pool with 20 ft. waterfall, recording studio, finished basement with a bar, and about 200 acres. I think this is perfect." Inuyasha said.

"But, look at the price tag on it guys. It's about $7,000,000 dollars." Sango said to the gang.

"Hey we have about $30,000,000 in the bank my dearest." Miroku said.

"Ok then." Sango said.

They bought the house for $7 million dollars and moved in. Everyone unpacked and was settled in. In about 2 days to be exact. Furniture like couches and beds were bought and some of the toys for Shippo and Kirara were bought. For every room, there was a Samsung (don't own Samsung) flat screen in HD. In Inuyasha and Kagome's room, they had a 42 inch flat screen. For Miroku and Sango's room there was a 46 inch flat screen. For Shippo's room, there was a 30 inch flat screen. For Kirara, she had a 18 inch because she was a cat. In the living room, there was a 52 inch flat screen. In the upstairs living room, there was a 48 inch flat screen.

"Kagome, what are we going to do today?" Shippo asked.

"Well, I guess we have to go down to the recording studio downstairs. Then we have to get groceries. And right now it is 10:00 am so we should get going because I need to learn how to play guitar, bass, and drums." Kagome said to everyone.

"Can we get lessons on playing the guitar, bass, drums, and vocals?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Yeah. I forgot to mention that you were going too." Kagome said.

Everyone got dressed and ready. When they got to the recording studios (downstairs), there was a knock on the door. Kagome got to the door and guess who was at the door.

"Hello-Oh my god." Kagome said in surprise.

"Hello Kagome." said Michael Jackson.

Kagome screamed. "Hello !!!" said Kagome excitedly.

"May I please come in?" said Jackson.

"Yes you may! Right now we were going downstairs to the recording studios. Would you like to join us?" Kagome said politley

When Kagome invite Micheal Jackson in, guess what he did? He freakin' moon walked. I know sounds original, huh. When they got downstairs the whole gang was wondering who he was.

"Ok guys. This is my favorite pop artist Micheal Jackson!" Kagome said to the gang.

"He sings?!" Shippo asked.

"Yes I do and I add dance moves into my music." Micheal Jackson.

"Like what?" Sango asked with curiosity.

"Well, He does the moon walk. That's his most famous move. can you show us?" Kagome said.

Micheal Jackson started to moon walk and did a good job of it. Even Shippo wanted to moon walk. showed Shippo how to moon walk and he got a hang of it.

", can you sing for us?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure. Kagome what song should I sing?" Jackson asked.

"_PLEASE _sing Billy Jean." Kagome said with much eagerness.

Micheal Jackson sang Billie Jean and was impressed. gave out music lessons and everyone was perfect at the music industry. Then Inuyasha and Micheal Jackson were now friends. left and everyone was now making songs and part of the band 'Shikon no Tama'.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
